We'll always have detention
by cherry2711
Summary: What happens when a bunch of KH charecters get put into one school. OC's included Quinn and Melixy made by me, Nelaxi made by MidnightSky36 and she really helped me with this story aswell
1. Chapter 1

Namine's POV

I walk into the crowed hall. A medium heighted man with long blue hair directs me to a seat. I quickly slip onto the seat. A boy with a blonde mullet sits next to me.

"Hey I'm Demyx, you are?" he said in a gentle whisper.

"I'm Naminé, nice to meet you" I say back meaning every word I say. He seems sweet and very cute.

"Nice to meet you too" he says smiling and staring into my eyes "Oh look the assembly's about to begin you wouldn't want to Xemnas to catch you talking" I nod and turn my stage

"As you may or may not know I am your principal Mr Xemnas" says the principal

"PRINCESS MANSEX" shouts a student a few rows behind me. I turn around to look at him and he has red spikey hair and tattoos under his eyes.

"Axel, DETENTION!" shouts Xemnas.

"That was Axel, he thinks he is a bad man and he is also in love with himself" Demyx whispers to me. I nod "He used to go to my old school and Xemnas also used to be my Principal"

"But how?" I ask

"Long story, but basically he got upgraded to this school but with all these students it's more like he got downgraded" he sniggers and I let out a little giggle.

"Demyx and Co. DETENTION" shouts Xemnas. What? I think to myself, this principal is mega strict.

"Man sexy sex, sex" sings Axel

"Hey Axel stop insulting him" says a boy somewhere else in the crowd. I see a book fly in the air and then it hits Axel.

"Zexion, thank you and DETENTION" shout Xemnas.

"And so Riku that is how to do a triple handstand" says a boy with freaky hair sitting a few rows in front of me.

"You two what are your names?" asks Xemnas directing it at the two talking.

"Sora and Riku" says the boy who was talking.

"Sora and Riku DETENTION" shout Xemnas

"ACHHOOO" a red haired girl sneezes

"Bless you" says the girl next to her

"Thanks" says the sneezing girl

"Sneezing double act. DETENTION" shouts Xemnas again "Well let's start! First welcome to Hearts High School I hope you have a great time." he is interrupted by two girls drinking water "Xion, Melixy DETENTION! Well anyway good luck at this school. END OF ASSEMBLY!" After everyone starts to dispatch. I follow; we have to go to form so I head towards the P.E block.

"Hey Namine, what form are you in?" asks Demyx and he tries to walk beside me

"Xigbar's" I answer

"Good then I can walk with you" he says

Along the way we chat and joke around on the way to form. Our form tutor, Xigbar, is a man with a long ponytail.

"Hey guys I'm Xigbar your form tutor" hey says "Let me do the register"

"Quinn, Riku, Sora, Naminé, Demyx, Axel, Cloud, Kairi, Xion, Roxas, Melixy, Zexion, Maluxia, Larxene, Nelaxi, Ventus, Aqua, Yuffie, Aerith and that's it so are all you guys here?"

We all say yes and the bell rings for our first class.

"Science, fun!" Demyx says to me as I leave the class. I nod and laugh and start walking with Demyx.

"Welcome to class I am Vexen your teacher now sits down in these seats" the teacher says as I walk into class "Sora sit here, Kairi sit here, Yuffie sit here, Ventus sit here, Cloud sit here, Naminé sit here, Axel sit here, Quinn sit here, Riku sit here, Demyx sit here, Roxas sit here, Melixy sit here, Nelaxi sit here, Aerith sit here, Zexion sit here, Xion sit here and the rest of you find a seat" I make my way to the seat.

"Hey you in detention?" Axel asks

"Aren't we all?" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah pretty much, even Zexion and he's like a goody two shoes" he says laughing. I laugh with him

"You two got detention?" asked the guy on the other side of me "Ouch detention with Saix doesn't sound good, I'm cloud by the way"

"Naminé, and how do you know that?"

"Me and Yuffie ran into him in the corridor and got detention" he said

"Yeah I got it in the assembly"

"Same, stupid mansex"

"Now class today we will be learning about science" says the teacher

"Well DUH" shouts Axel

"Thank you red haired dude now let's get started, in science tie your hair back…." He went on a bit but I wasn't really listening.

"Thank god science is over" Axel says to me "And it's break! YES"

"Hey Namine, I was wondering if you wanted to hang around with us at break?" Demyx asks me as I walked out of the class

"Yeah sure, who's us though?" I ask curiously

"Me, Zexion, Xion, Axel and Roxas" Demyx replies, he seems to role his eyes when said Roxas. "Whaadoya say?"

"Sure" I smile sweetly at him. We all gather around the lockers.

"Who's your new friend Demyx?" Zexion asks raising one eyebrow.

"What..? Oh this is Namine, she went to um what school did you go to?"

"I went to Oblivion Middle school, where did you guys go to?"

"We went to Organisation Middle School" Roxas answered

"Cool" I answer.

"Come on guys let's do something fun, like prank someone, I mean that Sora kid seems pretty dorky we could prank him" Axel says

"AXEL! Pranking people isn't nice!" Zexion says

"So is making fun of how short you are but I still do that"

"I AM NOT SHORT YOU'RE JUST GIANTS!" I laugh a little at this.

"Hey don't worry Zexy, Axel is just being Axel" Demyx says rubbing Zexion's back. Zexion just grunts at him.

"So who is with me? Prank Sora?" Axel says

"I'm in" Roxas exclaims

"Me too I guess" Xion says doubtfully

"Meh, sounds like too much work" Demyx says as he sits down on a nearby bench.

"I am DEFINATLY not going with Axel" Zexion declares.

"I'll stay here too; I don't want to get another detention" I say getting out my sketch pad from my bag. I start to sketch a picture of everyone, well Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Xion and Roxas.

"Whatcha drawing?" Demyx asks trying to peer at my sketch pad.

"Ah just nothing" I say continuing to sketch. All of a sudden Axel, Xion and Roxas burst back inside out of breath.

"We got caught and got detention, BUT it was so worth it we messed up that guys hair SO bad" Axel exclaims.

"Sounds fun" Demyx say's getting his sitar from his bag.

"You play sitar?" I ask

"Yeah, all the time" Demyx says "I L-O-V-E it it is like the perfect instrument" A boy or a girl with pink hair runs in

"Did someone say perfect, where you talking about ME?" s/he exclaims "Oh darling you don't know me, I am MALUXIA" she says to me "LARXENE, MELIXY, COME HERE I want you to meet someone"

Two girls come running in "Roxas!" One of them cries as she runs up and hugs him "Marly why can't we hang out with these guys?"

"Because Axel AND Demy hang around here"

"Yeah I don't think we'll be able to cope"

"They aren't that bad"

"Trust me, Demyx is" Roxas says

"Hey" Demyx says .

- RINGGGGGG-

"Guess break is over" Axel says.

Quinn's POV

"Sora we can fix this" Kairi says as she attempts so fix Sora's hair "Honey come with me" she says as she leads him into the bathroom

"But Kairi, it's next period" Riku states

"OH, I don't care. Sora will never be able to for fill my…. I mean his lifelong dream of being popular with hair like that!"

"Well me and Quinn are gonna go to Maths class, see ya!" I follow Riku to maths, he mumbles things along the way but I wasn't really listening.

"I am LUXXY LUXXY LUXORD! You're MATHY MATHY MATH teacher!" I notice the bottle of rum on his desk, great a pedo form tutor, a crazy science teacher and now him. "Today you will learn about fractions and stuff"

"Sir where shall we sit?" ask a short boy with his hair covering half his face.

"Ahh emo just sit wherever you like, I don't give a dam!" I decide to sit with Riku.

"I AM NOT EMO!"

"Calm down Zexion a.k.a SHORTY" said a boy with red hair

"I am not emo OR short!"

"Just keep telling yourself that"

"I have arrived!" Sora shouts as he walks back into the room with Kairi behind him. His hair looking perfect.

"Ah dam he fixed it!" Axel says

"Now GuYS…" Luxord passes out

"LESSON'S OVER LET'S BAIL GUYS" red haired dude shouts

" I agree CUZ I am badMAN" Sora shous

"Sora we have talked about this you are NOT badman" I say to him

"Ah, why not?"

"Just no, just no"

"Well I don't know about you but I am staying, I do not want another detention"

"Well you are a loser"

"Axel we spoke about this you are the loser"

"Right…"

"Can you guys just stop arguing!" I shout

"Sheesh whatever I'm bailing BYE!" After that a load of others leave as well including me.

"What are you doing in the corridors?" asks Xemnas

"Luxord passed out" Axel says

"WELL THE WHOLE CLASS HAS DETENTION"

"Ha! Even Zexion who is still in class"

"Especially him!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH mega LOL"

"It's not funny" Zexion shouts from the class

"It kind of is" that guy with the mullet says "Sorry Zexxy"

"Whatever detention means more time to do work"

Melixy and Roxas' (you'll know what I mean soon) POV

"What's the deal with you and Roxas you have been exchanging glances in the classroom and you STILL haven't told us what happen in summer vacation?" Marly asks

"Well we had a fling"

"Alright I'll tell you" I say ((as roxas btw)) ((Bold Melixy Italic Roxas bold and italic both underline italic Roxas' crew underline bold Melixy's crew everthing everyone))

_Summer Lovin' had me a blast_

**Summer Lovin' happen so fast**

_I met a girl crazy for me_

**Met a boy cute as can be**

_**Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights**_

_**Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh**_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did you get very far? _

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Like does he have a car?**

_**Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh**_

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_

**He ran by me, got my suit damp **

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

**He showed off, splashing around**

_**Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights**_

_**Well-a well-a well-a huh**__**  
**_**Tell me more, tell me more**_**  
**_**Was it love at first sight?  
**_Tell me more, tell me more  
Did she put a fight?__****_

_Took her bowling in the Arcade__**  
**_**We went strolling, drank lemonade**_**  
**__We made out under the dock__**  
**_**We stayed up 'till ten o'clock**_****_

Summer fling, don't mean a thing  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights

_**Well-a well-a well-a huh  
**__Tell me more, tell me more__**  
**__But you don't gotta brag  
_**Tell me more, tell me more  
'Cause he sounds like a drag  
**_**  
**_**He got friendly, holding my hand  
**_She got friendly down in the sand  
_**He was sweet just turned eighteen  
**_Well, she was good you know what I mean_

_**Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights  
**_

**Tell me more, tell me more  
How much dough did he spend?**_**  
**__Tell me more, tell me more  
Could she get me a friend?  
__**  
**_**It turned colder, that's where it ends  
**_So I told her we'd still be friends__**  
**_**Then we made our true love vow**_**  
**__Wonder what she's doing now__****_

Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those summer nights  
_**Tell me more, tell me more**_

"Well Okay then"


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx's POV

I like singing! Roxas asked me to help him help Melixy show Marly what she did over the summer, I wish we sung the Sitar song though.

Oh Naminé is coming I better act cool!

"Hey Naminé" I say nodding my head and leaning against the lockers. She seems to be laughing! I wonder why? Oh yeah I fell over no wonder my bones are hurting.

"Demyx do you want me to help you up?" she asks

"Yesh please" I say trying to pull myself up

"Demyx, Demyx, Demyx" Zexion says shaking his head

"What did I do?"

"You fell over DUH brain" Roxas says

"Don't be mean to Demyx, Roxas!" Zexion says. Ah Zexion is the sweetest emo ever!

"Whatever!" Roxas says walking away.

"Zexion, I thought you were staying in class?" I ask

"I joined in with the song!"

"Oh yeah"

"Where you in the song Naminé?"

"Yes I was, I was with Melixy"

"Ah cool"

"Hey guys!" Xion says

"What you doing here Xion thought you would be with him" I say

"Nah, Roxas just keeps on boasting about Melixy"

"Typical just because he has a girlfriend he thinks he is better than everyone else, it's not that bad being forever alone" Zexion says

"You're not forever alone, you have MEEEEEEEEEEEE" I say

"And me" Xion says

"I LIKE BEING FOREVER ALONE OKAY?" Zexion says

"Okay dokey" I start singing My sitar under my breath.

"What song is that Demyx?" Naminé asks

"It's My Sitar by would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please!"

_Hutala, Hutala, Hutala Hey  
Playing my sitar everyday  
Hutala, Hutala, Hutala Ho  
Won't stop playing, no, no, no  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey, Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Hutala, Hutala, Hutala Hey  
Play my sitar night and day  
Hutala ,Hutala, Hutala Ho  
Connect it to my stereo  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutala hey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutala hey  
Hutala hey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh_

"How did you get all those people to dance in the background?"

"We do it whenever we are bored"

"Even principal Xemnas was doing it and Luxord who has passed out"

"Yeah, it's a long story, like a really long story"

"Right"

"Like if you tried to write it all down it would take 7 books or 8 movies"

"Gottcha"

"Which would be hard because I am not good at spelling" she gives a small laugh

"It's true!" Zexion says

"Thanks Zexion"

"Ugh look at what Roxas just posted the nerve of him!" Zexion says. Suddenly Maluxia bursts in.

"Who are we bitching about" he says

"Roxas"

"Omg he is SO gay! He thinks that now he has a girlfriend he isn't but he totally is!" Maluxia says.

"Tell me about it"

"Marly I thought you were gay?"

"I AM NOT GAY!" He says as he runs away

"That's one way to get rid of him" Xion says as we all laugh

"Yah he's gone" I say jumping and doing a happy dance

"I CAN HEAR THAT DEMYX" Maluxia shouts from down the hall.

~~~RINGGGGZZZZ~~~~

"O-M-G we actually have to do lessons" I say

"I LIKE lessons" Zexion says

"How are you supposed to learn" Naminé says.

"Exactly!" Zexion says.

I pretty much ignore the rest of the day and go into Demyx world where me and Zex- I mean Namine live happily together.


End file.
